Deities
Many Deities (also known as Entities and Gods) are worshiped by the Peoples of Sanctuary Peoples of Azeroth and Protoss of Aiur. The following is a list of known deities of various faiths and peoples: List of Deities Originators/Creators *Anu, God of Good Order Life Shining Creation Dreams Light Midnight and Day (the first being, destruction led to the birth of Creation and the High Heavens) *Tathamet, God of Evil Chaos Death Shadows Destruction Disgood Disorder Dislife Discreation Dislight Night Nightmares Darkness and Seven Heads (the second being, destruction led to the birth of Creation and the Burning Hells) Askari Pantheon *Athulua (Prime Deity, rules over the seasons and weather) *Hefaetrus (Lesser Deity, God of Fire and Rebirth) *Karcheus (Lesser Deity, known as "the Watcher") *Kethryes (Prime Deity, Consort of Athulua, co-rules with her) *Lycander (Originator Deity, actually an angel, lover of Philios) *Philios (Originator Deity, actually a nephalem, lover of Lycander) *Zerae (Lesser Deity, Goddess of Vengeance and Storms, bride of Hefaetrus) Ancients' Pantheon These trio of spirits are nephalem and the patron gods of the s. *Bul-Kathos *Korlic *Madawc *Talic Shaptev Pantheon *Andariel, Goddess of Anguish Inquisition and Torture *Auriel, Goddess of Hope Love Compassion Faith Harmony Peace Life Freedom and Dreams *Azmodan, God of Sin and God of Vices *Baal, God of Destruction Chaos and Murder *Belial, God of Lies and God of Deception and Deceit *Bholen, God of Sloth *Cydaea, Goddess of Lust and Pain *Diablo, God of Terror Chaos and Fear *Duriel, God of Pain Inquisition and Torture *Ghom, God of Gluttony *God of the Forest (name unknown) *Greed, Goddess of Greed *Illidan, God of Shadow *Imperius, God of Valor Courage Bravery Anger War and Righteous Fury *Inarius, God of Life Creation Conviction and Vanity *Inna, Goddess of the Sky *Itherael, God of Fate Destiny Balance Knowledge and Time *Izual, God of Ice Frost Snow Arctic Cold Frozen Freeze Winter Chill North and Blizzard *Lilith, Goddess of Misery and Betrayal *Lord of Greed, God of Greed *Lord of Pride, God of Pride *Lord of Sloth, God of Sloth *Lucion, God of Rage *Malthael, God of Wisdom Intelligence Knowledge Redemption Dignity Independence Creativity Mystery and Magic/God of Death and Oblivion *Mephisto, God of Hatred and Hate *Rakanoth, God of Despair *Snitchley, God of Greed *Tyrael, God of Justice Retribution Judgment/Judgement Righteousness and Law/God of Wisdom Intelligence Knowledge Redemption Dignity Independence Creativity Mystery and Magic *Urzael, God of Fire Flame Heat Warmth Burn Burning and Hot *Vidian, God of Envy *Yaerius, God of Light *Ymil, God of the Rivers *Ytar, God of the Sun and Fire *Zaboul, God of Wrath *Zaim, God of the Mountains *Zelusa the Grasping, God of Envy Xiansai Pantheon *Dirgest (Former God of Desire) *Liria (Former Goddess of the Second Moon) *Tong-Shi (the Father God of the Pantheon) *Zei (the Trickster God) Other *Adun, God of Good Order Life Shining Creation Dreams Light Midnight and Day *Aggramar, God of Charge Strength Courage Good Order Life Shining Creation Dreams Light Midnight and Day *Akali, Loa and God of Rhinos *Akunda, Loa and God of Storms and New Beginnings *Alarak, God of Ascension *Al'Akir, God of Wind and Air *Aldaris, God of Judgment *Alexstrasza, Goddess of Life Creation Shining Dreams Hope Health Order Good Fire Day Midnight Light and Mercy *Allmother, (Vecin Patron Deity) *Aman'Thul, God of Time Fate Judgment Lightning Good Order Life Shining Creation Dreams Light Midnight Day Sky Thunder Law and Justice *Amon, God of Evil Chaos Death Shadows Destruction Disgood Disorder Dislife Discreation Dislight Night Nightmares and Darkness *Archimonde, God of Evil Darkness and Corruption *Artanis, God of Justice and Charge *Azeroth, Goddess of Good Order Life Shining Creation Dreams Light Midnight and Day *Bwonsamdi, Loa and God of Death and Graves *C'Thun, God of Madness Chaos and the Qiraji and God of Evil Death Shadows Destruction Disgood Disorder Dislife Discreation Dislight Night Nightmares and Darkness along with G'huun N'Zoth Yogg-Saron and Y'Shaarj *Dimensius, God of Evil *Elortha no Shadra, Loa and Goddess of Spiders *Elune, Goddess of Good Order Life Shining Creation Dreams Light Midnight Day and Moon *Eonar, Goddess of Good Order Life Shining Creation Hope Light Midnight Moon Day Health Nature Dreams Anti-Magic Mind Mercy Marriage Home Women Men Childbirth and Family *Eraka no Kimbul, Loa and God of Tigers Beasts and Cats *Fenix, God of War *Galakrond, God of Evil Chaos Death Shadows Destruction Disgood Disorder Dislife Discreation Dislight Night Nightmares and Darkness *G'huun, Loa and God of Blood and God of Evil Chaos Death Shadows Destruction Disgood Disorder Dislife Discreation Dislight Night Nightmares and Darkness along with C'Thun N'Zoth Yogg-Saron and Y'Shaarj *Giyua, (Umbaru Deity) *Golganneth, God of the Sky Good Order Life Shining Creation Dreams Light Midnight Day Water and the Ocean *Gonk, Loa and God of the Pack the Hunt and Shapes *Gral, Loa and God of the Sea *Gul'dan, God of Darkness *Hakkar the Houndmaster, God of Evil *Hakkar the Soulflayer, Loa and God of Blood *Har'koa, Loa and God of Snow Leopards *Hir'eek, Loa and God of the Midnight Sky *Jani, Loa and God of Scavengers Thieves Garbage and Minions *Kalecgos, God of Magic Wisdom Intelligence Mana Ice Lores Knowledge Mysteries Foresight Innovation Logic Afterlife Order and Good *Kantwirt, the Ancient God of Thieves *Karax, God of Work *Kazzak the Supreme, God of Evil *Khaz'goroth, God of Good Order Life Shining Creation Dreams Light Midnight Day Fire Earth Mountains Deep Valor Protection Blacksmithing Forgery Craftsmenship Sculptors Metals Volcano Renewal and Forge *Kil'jaeden, God of Evil Darkness Fire Deception Deceit and Corruption *Lord Death, God of Death (Supposed Personification of death) *Ma'lash, God of Ascension and Evil *Malygos, God of Magic Wisdom Intelligence Ice Mana Lores Knowledge Secrets Mysteries Foresight Innovation Logic Afterlife Order and Good/Chaos and Evil *Mam'toth, Loa and God of Mammoths *Mannoroth, God of Evil *Mephistroth, God of Evil *Mother Shahraz, Goddess of Evil *Murozond, God of Anti-Time *Nefarian, God of Biological *Neltheraku, God of Space *Deathwing/Neltharion, God of Earth Protection Deep Renewal Mountains Valor Order Good and Fire/God of Death Destruction Hatred Chaos Pain Agony Oblivion Disgood Disorder Dislife Dislight Discreation Night Nightmares Shadows Darkness Evil and Fire *Neptulon, God of Water Seas Tidal Deep Depths Surf Waves Oceans Tides and Fluids *Norgannon, God of Magic Intelligence Mana Lores Wisdom Knowledge Secrets Mysteries Foresight Innovation Logic Afterlife Good Order Life Shining Creation Dreams Light Midnight and Day *Nozdormu, God of Time Good Order Lightning Justice Fate and Judgment *N'Zoth, God of Madness Nightmares Corruption and the Deep and God of Evil Chaos Death Shadows Destruction Disgood Disorder Dislife Discreation Dislight Night and Darkness along with C'Thun G'huun Yogg-Saron and Y'Shaarj *Pa'ku, Loa and God of the Winds *Quetz'lun, Loa and God of Wind Serpents *Ragnaros. God of Fire Flame Heat Warmth Burn Burning and Hot *Raszagal, Goddess of Shadows *Rezan, Loa and God of Kings Queens and the Hunt *Rhunok, Loa and God of the North *Samedi, Loa and God of Storms *Sargeras, God of Good Order Life Shining Creation Dreams Light Midnight and Day/God of Evil Chaos Death Shadows Destruction Disgood Disorder Dislife Discreation Dislight Night Nightmares and Darkness *Sha of Anger, God of Anger *Sha of Despair, God of Despair *Sha of Doubt, God of Doubt *Sha of Fear, God of Fear and Terror *Sha of Hatred, God of Hatred and Hate *Sha of Pride, God of Pride *Sha of Violence, God of Violence *Sintharia, Goddess of Twilight *Sseratus, Loa and God of Snakes *Supremus, God of Evil *Talandar, God of Purification *Tassadar, God of Life Justice and Khala *Tharon'ja, Loa and God of Wind Serpents *The Lich King, God of Terror Evil Chaos Death Shadows Destruction Disgood Disorder Dislife Discreation Dislight Night Nightmares and Darkness *The Wickerman (Bogan Deity) *Therazane, Goddess of Earth Rock Stone and Boulder *Trag'Oul (Sole Patron Deity of the Priests of Rathma) *The Yellow God (the Only Known Follower is Percepeus) *Tichondrius, God of Evil *Tynorvir, God of Light Good and Order *Ueetay no Mueh'zala, Loa and God of Death Graves Sleep and Time *Vexiona, Goddess of Twilight *Vorazun, Goddess of Shadows *Xavius, God of Evil and Nightmare *Yogg-Saron, God of Death and God of Evil Chaos Shadows Destruction Disgood Disorder Dislife Discreation Dislight Night Nightmares and Darkness along with C'Thun G'huun N'Zoth and Y'Shaarj *Ysera, Goddess of Dreams Nature Poison Moon Hope Life Health Anti-Magic Mind Good and Order *Y'Shaarj, God of Seven Heads and God of Evil Chaos Death Shadows Destruction Disgood Disorder Dislife Discreation Dislight Night Nightmares and Darkness along with C'Thun G'huun N'Zoth and Yogg-Saron Trivia *It has been joked that "loot gods" exist in the setting.2015-04-10, SEASON 3 NOW LIVE. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2015-04-11 References Category:Deities Category:Gods